Crash Landing in Crazy
by CabinSixGirl
Summary: When the Doctor and Amy crash-land in Camp Half-Blood, chaos strikes. Spoilers: up to Mark of Athena and sometime after Rory gets erased from time. Rated K for a few fighting scenes and mild action.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Doctor Who, even though I wish I did. I do own Jazela, though. I hope you like it!**

Chapter One:

By the time the 1960's police box crashed into the bonfire, I was already pretty sick of surprises.

After a long, regular day of monster-fighting class and Pegasus riding, I was pretty exhausted when the Camp Fire Sing Along rolled around. But still, I sat with all my friends, and siblings, under the Athena flag. We all laughed and sang with the Apollo kids, who were jumping around with their lyres up on the amphitheater's stage in front of a roaring, 20-foot bonfire. Everyone was in an especially good mood, since the Titan war had finally ended a few months ago, and a few new half-bloods had successfully been brought to Camp Half-Blood today.

Anyway, we had just finished a song about armor when Chiron stepped up on stage and shifted from hoof to hoof nervously. (I should probably mention that Chiron is a centaur.)

"Hello, everyone, and welcome for all those who have arrived just recently and mostly in one piece," he announced. "And now, for announcements…"

He trailed off as his eyes widened, and suddenly, he cried, "DUCK!"

I just had time to glance at the sky behind me before I hit the deck, but what I had seen made no sense: a blue shape, maybe a box, hurtling straight for the stage. Apollo kids screamed and leaped into the audience, and Chiron had just enough time to dive out of the way as a blue box crashed onto the platform.

When the smoke from the now destroyed bonfire cleared, I could make out words written on the strange-looking meteor- Police Public Call Box. What was a Police Box doing, hurtling through the sky? And how did it even get through the protections? Campers ran around, arming themselves, and Will Solace jumped up with his bow and shot a few arrows at the door. Nothing happened. Then, suddenly, the door opened, and a man walked out. He had brown hair, and was wearing a tweed jacket, suspenders, and strangely, a bowtie. A girl, probably around 20 with red hair came out next. But why they were in the box, I had no clue.

"… And you should see how fast they can fill it up with water and drain it again! Maybe we can even-" the man paused when he saw the girl's expression, and then slowly turned around. "What- Where- Where are we?"

"Well," the girl answered. "Definitely not the Coliseum."

**Hi, everyone. Thank you for taking the time 2 read my story! I hope you liked Chapter One! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Still wish I did. But Jazela is mine!**

Chapter Two:

Chiron stood up angrily, and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY MORTALS DOING FALLING OUT OF THE SKY AND-"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the man said in a rambling voice, assessing the damage. "I really didn't mean to crash into whatever this place is." Then, to the girl, "Did you hear that, Amy? They think I'm just a regular human!"

"Um, but Doctor," Amy muttered, "That man, he's part horse-"

"Centaur," Chiron corrected.

"That centaur, it's- it's like we landed in Narnia or something!"

"Nah, this isn't Narnia, but it's a nice place. I should show you sometime."

"May I interrupt," Chiron said with forced calmness. "But who are you, and what are doing here?"

"Well, I'm the Doctor, and this is Amy," he said, eyeing us with interest. "And I could ask the same for all of you heavily… armed… kids… Wait! I've got it!" His face lit up with excitement, like a little kid, but I could tell from his eyes that he was older than he appeared. Funny, his eyes reminded me of Chiron's. "I've got it! It's a reenactment! Maybe we're in Rome after all!"

I finally built up the courage to speak. "Uh, news flash: You're in New York."

The bowtie dude frowned, looked around, and realization slowly dawned on his face. "No! I couldn't have overshot by THAT much!"

"You overshot that much for me," Amy grumbled.

"But my TARDIS is all broken! We'll have no place to sleep tonight!"

"Since you're definitely not mortals," Chiron started, and I noticed Amy smirk. "You must be half-bloods, though I can't imagine how you've stayed alive this long, but every half-blood can stay here. The Hermes cabin probably doesn't have quite enough room, even with all the fast claiming, so you could sleep in the guest room in the Big House for now. That is, if you'd like."

"Amy, how would you like to sleep in a big house surrounded by kids with weapons?" Amy shrugged. "Sounds good to me," she said.

"Then it is settled." Chiron announced. "What are your names again?"

"I'm Amy," Amy said.

"And I'm the Doctor."

I called out, "Doctor who?"

"Oh, don't even get me started!" he exclaimed. "I'm just the doctor. That's it."

"Maybe he's Apollo!" Will suggested. "If he calls himself a doctor, he could be in the Apollo cabin."

"Or Zeus," someone shouted. "Maybe he's a son of Zeus, since he fell out of the sky."

"Or an omen from the gods to trust our judgment," Chiron muttered.

"Wait a second," the doctor said. "You don't mean the gods, do you?"

"Yeah, we do," Annabeth explained. "Long story short: the gods exist."

"Annabeth," Chiron scolded. "Let's save this for tomorrow. Doctor, Amy, please follow me. Everyone else, go back to your cabins."

"Come on!" campers whined.

"Now," Chiron demanded.

I got up and reluctantly followed Annabeth towards the Athena cabin. "What do YOU think of all this?" I ask her, expecting an explanation of quantum physics or something, (not that I would blame her, since I would've done the same thing) but she surprised me.

"I think, Jazela," Annabeth replied, beginning to grin. "That tomorrow is going to be quite interesting."

**Thank you for reading this far! Please comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Doctor Who.**

Chapter Three:

That next morning, all of the senior counselors (and me, since Annabeth asked me to come) attended a council meeting in the big house to discuss the arrival of the Doctor and Amy. I got dressed in jeans, a camp half-blood t-shirt, and a pair of worn out tennis shoes, and started towards the Big House with Annabeth. Ever since Percy disappeared, she's been sad, but I could tell today she wished Percy could help us all figure out last night's events. Once I had crossed the camp borders, she had kind of taken me under her wing, and we have been friends ever since.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she murmured. "I just had some dreams." I immediately understood. Demigod dreams were hardly just dreams- they were usually visions of events. "And I've been thinking about…"

"Him," I guessed. "Percy."

Annabeth fixed on me with her gray eyes. They were so intelligent, so full of emotions like she was thinking a million different thoughts at once, that I felt guilty. "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"No, no, it's not you, but I wish he was here. He would know what we should do."

We continued walking in silence until we arrived at the Big House. I took a seat in the rec room between Annabeth and Clarisse (who honestly scared me silly) from Ares's cabin, and glanced at the head of the table towards Chiron and the guests. Clarisse had her feet up on the table, which no one seemed to care about.

After all the cabin counselors were gathered around the table, Chiron cleared his throat. He was in wheelchair form at the moment, like when I first met him.

"Is everyone present?" Chiron asked. I nodded with Annabeth and the others. "Well then, I suppose we must get started. Doctor, I have a few questions for you. Like first, what was that box, and what were you two doing in it?"

"Basically, that box is called the TARDIS: Time And Relative Dimension In Space. And what I was doing in there, well, my box is like a ship, and she brings me around through time and space," the doctor explained.

"What about miss redhead over there?" Clarisse asked him defiantly.

"Oh, she just travels with me."

"And another question," Chiron asked again. "If you are a demigod, you have probably seen monsters, right?"

"Oh, don't even get me started!" the doctor exclaimed. "I've seen monsters all over the universe! Daleks, cybermen, weeping angels, Avasta Nervada, the Silence, Silurians, Slaveens, Sontarans, even Living Plastic things, but that story's for another time."

"I've never heard of them," Annabeth noted. "You said they're around the universe, right? So maybe we face monsters from our Tartarus, and he faces monsters from a galactic Tartarus!"

"What's Tartarus?" the doctor questioned.

"A pit in the underworld," I piped up. "That's where monsters go when they're destroyed. They reform down there, and come back eventually."

"So the Greek mythology stuff really exists?" Amy said, confused. "Doctor, is that true?"

"Yeah, it is," Annabeth told her. "Amy, this summer, the titan Kronos and an army of monsters attacked. You must've seen something on the news!" the doctor muttered something about being busy.

"So, back to the part when they are demigods," Jason recalled. "He could be a son of Zeus, controlling the air to travel in the box!"

"I don't actually control the air," the doctor said. "You see, it's-"

"Or a son of Hecate, since that box must be magic," the leader of the Hecate cabin argued.

"She's not magic!"

"His aura is stronger than that," Chiron mused. "So he must be a son of an Olympian."

"I'm betting he's a son of Apollo," Will Solace retorted. "With a name like the doctor, it has to be Apollo."

"I'm not a real doctor, if you would just let me say something-"

"Or Hephaestus," Leo, a newer camper guessed. "Whoever could build something like that must be one heck of an engineer!"

"I didn't build it! I got it from-"

"What about Athena?" I countered. "If he built it, it doesn't always mean he's a smith!"

"You know, I used to go by Smith," he started to say. "But I doubt I'm a demigod. The thing is, I couldn't be! I come from another planet called Galifrey, and I'm actually a…"

"He's an alien!" Piper from Aphrodite screamed, unsheathing her dagger and pointing it at him. Everyone else followed her lead, arming themselves against him, except for me.

"Guys, seriously," I said. "Let's just hear him out. He could be an omen from the gods to test us!" Suddenly, the air shimmered behind the doctor, and a woman appeared.

And that's when all Hades broke loose.

**Thank you for reading this far! Please review so I can make this better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Doctor Who, but I do own Jazela. Please review!**

Chapter Four:

"Gaea!" Leo shouted, pulling a hammer out of his seemingly empty tool belt and chucking it at her. It sailed right through her, and the goddess smiled like his efforts amused her. Meanwhile, the doctor was amazed.

"How do you do that?" he cried. "Did you steal Harkness's time vortex manipulator? But you don't have anything on your wrist! And that hammer went right through you! Are you a projection? You must be. Who are you?"

"I am Gaea," the woman said, as if in a trance. "I am the goddess of the earth, mother of all creation. Why do you not fear me?"

"I am the Doctor," he said calmly. "I'm a Time Lord. I am 1000 years old. I'm from the planet of Galifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous. I don't fear anyone, especially you." Kids were slowly backing away from him now. Then he whipped a stick-thing out of his jacket pocket and pointed it at Gaea. I admired his bravery, (even though it was probably suicidal) especially since the sword in my hand was trembling just from hearing the woman's name.

"Your little sonic screwdriver has no effect on me," she snarled. Wait, what she call that little device? A sonic screwdriver? "I have come to give you a message, Time Lord." She raised a hand up, and a bolt of light flew from her hand to his coat. Then she faded away, leaving us more confused than ever.

"The fact that Gaea visited us just to give a message is most unsettling," Chiron murmured. I don't think he meant for us to overhear, but we did. All whispering stopped. Suddenly, the doctor pulled something out of his pocket that was still glowing from the mysterious light. He read it, and then sighed. "Amy, it looks like we'll have to stay a bit longer than planned. Camp Half-Blood needs our help."

"But why, doctor?" I asked.

"See for yourself," the doctor replied, tossing me the paper. Then he tapped Chiron, and they both stepped away and began discussing something quietly. I read the words, and immediately felt nauseous. Amy walked over and read it too, then paled.

"Jazela," Annabeth said shakily. "What does it say?"

I cleared my throat and read the message to all the campers, who were staring at me intently. "Doctor, Leave this place now. They have an impossible task in front of them, even if you help. Either way, you are doomed." There was complete silence.

"But Doctor," Amy said, going over to him. "If they're doomed either way, why stay?"

"Because, Miss. Amelia Pond, why would Gaea come with that message for me if they would fail even with my help," the Doctor began rambling. "And if these are children of the gods, then they might be able to help fix my TARDIS." I could tell just by looking at Amy that she knew there was something else.

"Doctor," Rachel said, which startled me, since I had forgotten she was even there. "If you're going to help us, then you might need to hear what we're up against. You need to hear the Great Prophesy." I expected her to pass out, then have green smoke billow out of her mouth like usual, but instead she just recited it normally. "Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire the world must fall, an oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."

The doctor was silent for a bit, like he was thinking about the prophecy.

"What can we do?" the doctor asked.

"You have a pretty cool box, right?" Leo asked excitedly. "And you must know a lot about mechanics from it, right?"

The Doctor nodded to each of those. "Then how would you like to help us with our ship?" The Doctor shrugged. "That sounds good enough. Amy, see what else they need help with."

"You can come with me and Jazela," Annabeth said. "We'll show you around and see if you get claimed."

Annabeth and I showed her around the camp, and Amy seemed interested. "So are the gods actually real?" Amy pondered again.

"Of course," Annabeth responded.

"Then who are your parents?"

"Athena," we replied together. "She's the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

"But I don't think I'm a demigod. Both of my parents were human."

"I guess that could've happened," Annabeth sighed. "Your TARDIS thing could have penetrated the borders on accident. But I think you'd better stay. Rachel believes that you came for a reason. In fact, she…"

Annabeth stopped when she saw Piper running towards us. "Guys! Come quick! It's Rachel- and the Doctor, and you've got to come! She has just given us a prophecy!"

**Hi everyone! Thank you for reading this far! I have no clue where I'm going with this, so if you have any ideas, please tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Doctor Who, but I own Jazela and the prophecy in this chapter.**

**Sorry it took me so long to post this- I actually had to go to school and do homework.**

**Please review!**

Chapter 5

As we ran back to the big house, Amy looked more confused than ever.

"What did she mean by 'prophesy'?" Amy asked. "And what does it have to do with the Doctor?"

"I'll explain once we get there," I replied.

Finally, we arrived at the Big House. Chiron was pacing back and forth nervously, muttering under his breath. The Doctor was awkwardly hovering nearby. When we were close to him, I checked my watch for the millionth time and reset it. It went haywire, but the monster alarm stayed silent. What is a time lord? I asked myself again. And what's so special about the Doctor?

"Ah, children of Athena," Chiron exclaimed. "We need a child of Athena!"

"What happened? I heard there was a prophecy!" I demanded.

"Jazela, Annabeth, Amy, Doctor," Chiron said. "I need you inside!"

We followed Chiron into the Big House, where Rachel was tapping her fingers on her lap anxiously.

"Okay, everyone," Chiron began. "Rachel, our oracle, has just given us a prophecy. But the prophecy is unlike anything I've ever heard before. Rachel, could you repeat it?"

"_The time lord and his borrowed prize,_

_With mortal and half-blood, shall travel through time._

_To save the ship, the giant, and the titan,_

_Go among the dead to fight him._

_Wisdom's stand shall lead to death,_

_And one last oath with his final breath._"

We all stood in silence for a bit, until Annabeth spoke up.

"Well, at least we know two of the three who have to go," she said.

"Why three?" Amy asked. "And who has to go where?"

"Three is a sacred number," Annabeth exclaimed. "Once Percy… once Percy went on a quest that started out with five, but only three came back. For quests, we always have the quest leader and two companions. The prophecy told us the leader and one of the companions: the Doctor will lead, and you, Amy, have to go with him."

"Do you two accept your quest?" Chiron questioned them solemnly.

"I still don't get this 'quest' thing," the Doctor interrupted. "Where are we going?"

"Your TARDIS is a time machine, correct?" I said, putting some pieces together. He nodded. "Then you, Amy, and a camper will have to travel through time in it to save a ship, a giant, and a titan. And you have to go to the Underworld to defeat someone. And a child of Athena has to go with you."

"I agree," Annabeth spoke up. "I would volunteer for the quest myself, but I have a duty towards the Argo II already."

"I'll go," I whispered, then louder. "I'll go. I volunteer for the quest!"

"Are you sure, Jazela? It'll be dangerous, and I don't like the sound of this prophecy," Chiron warned.

"I'm sure," I replied.

"Well then, the Doctor told me. "If you're going to travel with us, let me introduce you to the TARDIS!"

And with that, he walked away.

**There we go, Chapter Five! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except Jazela, and the idea of Garglanko. If you like it, please review! I you don't like it, please review so I can make it better!**

Chapter Six:

After a few minutes of walking in silence, I decided to try to break the ice.

"So, why is it the Doctor?" I ask carefully. "I mean, out of all the names you could've picked, why the Doctor?"

"Because it's cool."

"And why the bowtie?"

"Bowties are cool," he replied, straightening his bowtie around his neck.

"What exactly is the TARDIS?" I inquire. "I already know that it isn't just a box, but don't you think "time machine" is kind of pushing it?"

"You'll see in a bit, non-believer."

Once we arrived at the amphitheater, now nothing more than a pile of ash and rubble, I looked at the TARDIS again. How could such an ordinary box be a time machine? For being a daughter of Athena, I didn't seem to know anything.

"Tardis, meet Jazela. She's a daughter of Adee…"

"Athena," I corrected.

"Right, Athena," he continued. "Jazela, meet my tardis!"

The Doctor opened up the doors and I stepped inside, only to quickly step out again. I walked around the Tardis, tapping the sides to check for any magic, a useful skill I learned from a child of Hecate. There weren't any traces. So I took a deep breath and went back in.

"It's- It's-" I stuttered, looking around the interior while the Doctor stared at me excitedly.

"Any… passing remarks?" he casually tossed at me.

"It's… a box." I told him stupidly.

His look of delight faded away. "That's it?"

"But it's a normal, magic-free box! Where did you… How could you…"

"Time lord technology," he explained. "It makes it bigger on the inside."

"Ah," I said, nodding, not understanding anything. "So, umm, would you happen to have any blueprints lying around?"

He laughed, and then ran around the control panel in the center, pushing buttons and pulling levers. "So, non-believer Jazela, where do you think we should go first?"

I scanned my brain, trying to think of an exciting point in history. "The Revolutionary war," I suggested.

"In all of time and space, you choose a puny little human war? Nah, let's go somewhere more exciting: I am going to show you Garglanko. It's a nice place, actually."

He played around with the controls a little while longer, while I shook my head in disbelief. How could we possibly travel in something like this? But, then again, it was impossible for a box like this to even exist!

After another few seconds, I heard a weird, almost wheezing noise, and the Tardis shook. I grabbed onto the railing and yelled at the Doctor, "What is that noise?"

"The Tardis, of course!" he responded.

Then the groaning noise faded, and the rumbling stopped.

"Come on, then!" The Doctor said, practically running to the doors.

He opened them, and I followed him out. And what I saw was amazing.

"Welcome to Garglanko," the doctor announced, spreading his arms wide. "One of the most beautiful planets in the universe!"

**Yeah, sorry about that. I still don't know what Garglanko is going to look like, so I'll put it in my next chapter. Please review if you have any ideas, or anything you think I should change! And I have no clue where I'm going with this, so If you have any suggestions, please tell me! I'd love to hear them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to post this! Thank you for everyone's reviews! Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or Percy Jackson, but I do own Jazela. **

Chapter Seven:

I gasped. We were standing in the center of a beautiful rainforest full of shimmering rainbow flowers. A waterfall tumbled down silver cliffs, and jewel-colored birds perched high in the trees. The parts of the sky that were visible through the treetops seemed almost lavender, and faint music filled my ears.

I took a deep breath in and smelled all my favorite scents that should've smelled awful together, but strangely didn't: honeysuckle, freshly baked cookies, and dad's beef stew. "What IS this place?" I sighed.

"I told you, Garglanko!" the Doctor said. "Quite a famous tourist spot."

"So your box, your- your Tardis, it really can travel around," I said. "You proved that. But how could it possibly travel in time?"

"Like I said before," the Doctor responded. "This is all time lord technology. And if you still don't believe me, hop back inside."

I reluctantly followed him inside, not wanting to leave this paradise, but curiosity finally took me over and I went back inside his box.

"Give me a date- any day that ever happened or ever will, and prepare to be amazed."

I thought for a moment, until I remembered a day that I never would forget.

"September 9, 2009," I told him. "I want to go there, at 6 pm. The forest at camp."

"Really?" the Doctor pouted, obviously wishing for something more exciting. Why then?"

"You'll see," I replied. He shrugged and pressed some buttons. Suddenly, the strange, wheezing noise returned and caught me off guard. The Tardis groaned and wheezed, then stopped.

"Well, Jazela," the Doctor sighed. "Let's go see where we are!"

I walked out the door with him close behind, and ran to the edge of the forest. Sure enough, it was 6 pm. I edged a bit closer until I could make out two little figures running towards the camp, chased by a huge beast.

The doctor came jogging up behind me. "…Probably the least exciting day in history, on one of the least exciting planets! What are you looking at?" I silently shushed him and pointed at the two people that now were slowly being joined by others. "Who's that?" he whispered, pointing to the girl with blonde hair, gray eyes, and a tan.

"That's me," I murmured, staring in awe as I watched the scene replay: Percy and Annabeth came up to me and Fern (my protector satyr) and helped fight off the monster, until Chiron, in wheelchair form, notched an arrow and hit its heart. Percy and Annabeth introduced each other to me, and I was surprised at how nice they were. Chiron brought me into the big house and right before I stepped into the door, a holographic-looking owl appeared over my head. I had been claimed as a daughter of Athena.

"This is a locked point in time," the doctor muttered. "We shouldn't be here. Let's go back."

I numbly followed him back inside Tardis. The engines started and stopped, and when we came back outside, it was exactly the same as when we left.

Time travel was real. The doctor was right. And now, I had an impossible quest in front of me.

"I'll run and get Amy," the doctor said cheerfully. "You stay here. Then, we'll start this little quest, shall we?"

**Thank you for reading this far! Please review! I hope you enjoyed chapter seven!**


End file.
